


Ветер в клетке

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, OOC, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стремясь уберечь лучшую подругу от ужасной участи наложницы мага, о чьей жестокости и кровожадности ходит множество слухов, Стайлз решается совершить поступок, наказание за который - смерть. Но всё оказывается совсем не так, как парень предполагал…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ветер в клетке

**Author's Note:**

> Итак, я не понедельник. Дальше много всего.
> 
> 1\. Альтернативная мировая история (или альтернативный мир, похожий на канонный). Место действия - арабская страна. Город несуществующий и вообще собирательный образ древних арабских стран помноженный на авторскую фантазию.  
> 2\. Имена оставила такие же, как в каноне, ибо стилизовать их под арабские - извините, я не могу так издеваться и ржать. Закроем на это глаза, хорошо? :)  
> 3\. Автор с удовольствием обнимет в личке любых знатоков арабских традиций, моды, языка. Увидели фактическую ошибку - укажите :)  
> 4\. Стоит предупредить, что у автора альтернативное чувство всего, а логика мод офф. Я стараюсь это исправить. Правда стараюсь. Честно-честно.  
> 5\. Название фика - арабское крылатое выражение. На оригинале писать не стала, оригинал слишком не русский и даже не английский XD  
> 6\. Группа вконтакте - самые актуальные новости и склад интересных вещей http://vk.com/carpediem_nati

Стайлз не боялся. Конечно же нет. Стайлз был просто в ужасе и почти панике. Он, конечно, выпендрился перед друзьями, спас лучшую подругу, но вот умирать как-то не хотелось. Можно было бы попробовать сбежать или убить мага, но парень прекрасно понимал, что ничего у него не получится. Говорят, что попытка не пытка, но в его случае будет как раз таки она. И уж если ему и суждено было умереть, то хотелось бы смерть быструю и по-возможности безболезненную. Но и тут особой надежды не было – поступок Стайлза явно не располагал к снисхождению.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, однако это совсем не удавалось – всё ближе и ближе был дворец, в котором оборвётся его жизнь. Парень устало прикрыл глаза, хотя конечно же уснуть у него не получилось бы, слишком много переживаний и нервов – да и зачем ему набираться сил, если через несколько часов его в свои объятья примет вечный сон? Ожидание этого, правда, совсем выматывало. Стайлз уже почти собрался заговорить с молчаливыми стражниками, но вовремя прикусил язык – ещё рано раскрывать себя. Хотя, может ли быть хуже, чем есть сейчас? Стайлз обвёл глазами окружающие его метры ткани и чуточку истерично хмыкнул – конечно может. Вот совсем скоро, когда вся эта раздражающая материя перестанет быть его защитным коконом, когда он предстанет перед взглядом мага – вот это и будет то самое "хуже".

— Не время раскисать, – сам себе тихо сказал Стайлз. – Улыбайся и встреть свой конец как настоящий мужчина. В женских тряпках. Ох, да что же…

Неожиданно и совершенно беспричинно стало смешно. Наверное, это были предпосылки истерики, но Стайлз резко зажмурился и начал глубоко дышать, успокаиваясь. Он не будет истерить сейчас, и потом не будет тоже. Нужно всего лишь в тысячный раз за это утро назвать себя взрослым сильным мужчиной и успокоиться. Сказать было проще, чем сделать, но Стайлз старался. Вместо того, чтобы стенать и предаваться унынию, надо просто вспомнить ради чего и кого он всё это делает. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, закрыл глаза и начал вспоминать.

~*~

День был очень, очень жарким. Стайлз изнывал от духоты и безделья, с трудом удерживая себя от попыток подслушать разговор Халифа[1] и _халдея_ [2], который пришёл во дворец настолько ранним утром, что звёзды ещё сияли в полной силе, а солнце даже не просвечивалось на небосклоне. В такой час все ещё спали, однако небольшой знак, который гость показал страже, заставил ту разбудить Халифа и, как следствие, всю его семью. Стайлз же о визите халдея узнал от отца (точнее, подслушал его разговор с визирем[3]), тут же сообщил об этом Скотту и вместе с ним направился во дворец, делая вид, что они просто так к друзьям пошли. В маленьком скрытом от посторонних глаз саду их уже ожидали Лидия, Эллисон и Джексон, также изнывающие от любопытства.  
Приезд халдея всегда ознаменовывался чем-то очень серьёзным.

Говорил халдей с Халифом до безумия долго и исключительно приватно, не пустили ни визиря, ни начальника личной стражи Халифа, а потому ни Джексон, ни Стайлз не могли аккуратно выведать причину происходящего у своих отцов.

Солнце уже стояло в зените, посылая на землю неимоверную жару и духоту, от которой мало спасала даже тень сада и близость роскошного фонтана, когда халдей покинул дворец. С ним не было ни лошади, ни верблюда, но это никого не удивляло – халдея никогда не видели с животными, поскольку лошади отшатывались от него и вырывались из рук хозяев, а верблюды проявляли несвойственную им прыть и ловкость, стремясь уйти как можно дальше. Едва закутанная в несколько рядов тёмной ткани фигура халдея переступила порог дворца, к Халифу были тут же созваны все высокопоставленные лица халифата, чтобы продолжить разговор, который, судя по всему, собирался затянуться до вечера.

К двум часам после полудня Стайлз извёлся в конец, собираясь чуть ли не по стенам лезть и слушать непредназначающиеся для его ушей разговоры. Сидевший рядом с ним Скотт подобного энтузиазма не излучал, но оно и понятно – Эллисон была как всегда прекрасна и недосягаема, так что Скотт смотрел влюблёнными глазами и страдал. Джексон делал вид, что ему совершенно неинтересно, о чём там беседовал Халиф сначала с халдеем, а потом и с его собственным отцом, однако иногда заинтересованность мелькала у него в глазах, которые он поспешно прикрывал. Лидия же сидела и была погружена в свои мысли, не обращая внимания ни на окружение, ни на жару.

Однако, когда всех жителей Бейхана начали собирать на главной площади для того, чтобы Халиф сказал речь, делать отстранённый и неинтересующийся вид стало невозможно. Лидия с Эллисон тут же скрылись в комнатах дворца, а Стайлз со Скоттом и Джексоном отправились к отцам – им по положению можно было не стоять вместе со всем остальным народом. Люди собирались быстро, оставляя все свои дела, спешили послушать Халифа (новость о приходе халдея уже успела облететь весь Бейхан). Градус общего нетерпения и любопытства был не просто высок – он грозил расплавить то, что ещё не расплавилось на солнце.

Халиф появился в окружении стражи, жён и дочерей, что означало действительно важные новости. Обычно жёны и дочери оставались на дворцовых балконах или в тени деревьев.

— Жители Бейхана, – начал Халиф, чуть поднимая руки в приветствии. – Как вы знаете, сегодня к нам пришёл уважаемый халдей. Говорил он с нами от имени своего господина, величайшего _мага_ , защищающего наш город от войн и бедствий. Сегодня же халдей сказал мне, что его господин выбрал себе невесту из числа наших женщин.  
Напряжение, разлившееся в воздухе, можно было ощутить кожей. Все женщины Бейхана замерли, молясь, чтобы имя, которое произнесёт Халиф, было не их именем, не именем их дочерей, внучек, сестёр, матерей – магу было всё равно, невинна ли его будущая невеста или нет, замужем ли она или нет, мала ли она или нет. Мужчины тоже замерли, надеясь, что незавидная участь обойдёт стороной их семьи, не заберёт дочерей и жён, оставит матерей и сестёр. Халиф будто бы специально задержался со следующей фразой, будто бы наслаждался всеобщим страхом. Но, как оказалось, нет. Он сам готовился к следующим словам.

— Сегодня мы поздравляем Лидию бинт Марсад с выпавшей ей великой честью и радостью стать верной женой магу, защитнику наших земель.

После слов Халифа несколько секунд звенела тишина, которая потом взорвалась криками поздравлений, хлопками и свистом. Бледная как полотно Лидия сделала несколько шагов вперёд, принимая протянутую руку отца. Тот смотрел на неё с безграничной грустью и печалью, было видно, что слова и решение дались ему нелегко. Лидия попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась болезненная и кривая, словно кожу стянули и высушили.

Стайлз же стоял совершенно оглушённый, мысли прыгали и путались в голове, собрать их во что-то единое не представлялось возможным. Не мог же Халиф и вправду отдать магу свою дочь? Не мог же он отдать Лидию – _их Лидию!_ – самую прекрасную девушку всего Бейхана, за улыбку которой любой мужчина готов совершить подвиг? Стайлз посмотрел на стоящего поодаль отца, который, перехватив взгляд сына, поджал губы и покачал головой. Следующим, кого увидел Стайлз, был Джексон, который сам был оглушён новостью и никак не мог сосредоточиться на чём-то конкретном, перескакивая взглядом с одного предмета на другой. Бледная Эллисон и охнувший рядом Скотт завершили картинку, придали ей полностью реалистический оттенок.

Лидия станет невестой мага. Мага, о чьей жестокости и кровожадности ходили легенды. Мага, который уже забирал себе жителей их халифата, чтобы потом их никто не увидел. Мага, который защищал их в обмен на жертву, которой в этот раз стала Лидия.

Разумеется, смириться с этим было нельзя. Нельзя отдавать Лидию магу, который сделает с ней что-то ужасное, просто нельзя. Стайлз собирался искать выход из ситуации, вот только время было совсем не на их стороне.

— Тебе надо бежать, – сказала Эллисон, когда они все собрались в покоях Лидии. – Прямо сейчас. Неважно, что скажет твой отец, надо…

— Разозлить мага? – перебила подругу Лидия. – Чтобы из-за моего побега весь наш город, весь халифат оказался в руинах? Чтобы мужчин убивали, женщин насиловали, а детей сделали рабами?

— Лидия… – задохнулась Эллисон, а потом упала в ноги подруге. – Хабибти… [4]

Лидия всхлипнула, проводя рукой по волосам Эллисон и прикусила губу, успокаиваясь и возвращая себе величественный вид.

— Всё будет хорошо. Я стану женой мага и буду уважать и любить его так же, как он – меня.

— Эрика с Кирой так и не вернулись, – тихо сказал Стайлз, вспомнив ещё двух выбранных магом невест. – Мы даже не видели их больше, а письма к ним не отнести.

Лидия хотела что-то возразить, сказать, что невесты и не должны возвращаться, их цель – всюду следовать за мужем, быть ему верными и не оставлять, но не успела, потому что Джексон, стоявший до этого возле стены с потерянным выражением лица, вдруг со всей силы ударил по столу, смахивая позолоченную вазу с фруктами, а потом в два размашистых шага оказался рядом с сидящей на кресле Лидией и упал перед ней на колени.

— Хабибати, жизнь моя, пожалуйста, давай сбежим. Я не смогу отпустить тебя к магу, я пойду за тобой, я убью его, – хрипло сказал Джексон, целуя Лидии руку. – Не позволю коснуться тебя и пальцем, он не посмеет, я не дам.

Лидия, не ожидавшая такого от Джексона, прижала свободную руку ко рту и часто заморгала, смаргивая слёзы, стараясь дышать. Стайлз, смотря на сына визиря, который всегда ходил надменным и важным, закусил изнутри губу и отвернулся. Он прекрасно понимал, что если бы у Лидии был выбор, то она выбрала бы Джексона. От этого всегда чуточку болело внутри, но сейчас было совершенно неважно, кто кому лучшая партия, сейчас вопрос стоял совсем по-другому.

— Лидия, он прав, – сказал Стайлз. – Убегайте, скрывайтесь. Уж наши отцы как-нибудь с магом договорятся. Пожалуйста, поставь свою жизнь выше всего остального.

— Нет, – твёрдо отозвалась Лидия. – Я не буду убегать. Если моя судьба стать женой мага, я ей стану. Простите, друзья, прости хабиби[5], но я дочь своего отца, и я должна это сделать.

Было понятно, что уговаривать бесполезно. Лидия действительно была дочерью своего отца, ставила свои интересы ниже интересов халифата, имела твёрдый, совершенно не девичий характер. Отговорить её от принятого решения было почти невозможно, а сейчас ещё и совсем некогда – по обычаям, который установил халдей от имени своего господина, невеста мага должна была десять часов провести в одиночестве, самостоятельно облачиться в свадебные одежды и ни с кем не разговаривать. Стража мага, которая и будет сопровождать невесту, должна была подойти к воротам дворца к десяти утра, так что совсем скоро Лидия останется одна – навсегда простившись с родными и друзьями.

Их выгнали из комнат Лидии, когда к дочери пришёл проститься Халиф. Потом к ней заходили все его жёны, и мать сжимала её в объятьях, скрывая слёзы. Сёстры тоже обнимали и старались улыбаться, однако всем было понятно, что они прощаются навсегда. Лидия держалась хорошо – исключительно прямая спина, исключительно открытая улыбка, исключительно сухие глаза. Она не будет плакать, потому что она сильная, она смелая, она стала залогом дальнейшего мира и процветания. Когда пришло время всем уходить, когда служанки оставили на кресле свадебные белоснежные одеяния, когда дверь закрылась – вот только тогда Лидия судорожно выдохнула и рухнула на кровать, сотрясаясь в рыданиях.

Ей было страшно, так страшно, как никогда в жизни, хотелось действительно сбежать, но она не могла, не смела так подвести халифат, семью, людей. Ей нужно успокоиться, немного полежать и подумать, закрыть глаза и помечтать, что ничего не произошло. Глоток вина из предусмотрительно оставленного Стайлзом кувшина должен помочь немного расслабиться. Вино было вкусное, сладкое, терпкое. Ей сегодня нельзя пить, вообще-то, но Стайлз, он хороший друг, он понимает, что лучше немного отвлечься. Она выпьет совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть, а потом умоет лицо и немного поспит, чтобы засветло встать и начать собираться навстречу новой жизни.

Лидия прилегла на постель, даже не разбирая её, говоря себе, что отдохнёт лишь несколько минут и будет готовиться. Вино, кажется, немного кружило ей голову, но так приятно пахло виноградом и чем-то ещё, смутно знакомым, но чем – Лидия так и не вспомнила, проваливаясь в глубокий сон. Разумеется, она не знала, что Стайлз, ведомый бескрайним желанием уберечь подругу от страшной участи, подлил в вино снотворное, которые ранее незаметно взял у Мелиссы.

Но усыпить девушку – это только половина дела, нужно было её ещё и незаметно вынести из дворца. Хорошо, что Стайлз знал все потайные ходы. Хорошо, что у Стайлза в этот раз был помощник, который не только не побежит его сдавать, но и будет ему благодарен.

— Что я должен делать? – спросил Джексон, непривычно собранный и серьёзный, готовый выполнять чужие распоряжения, чего раньше никогда не было.

— Лидия спит сейчас, – отозвался Стайлз. – В её покои есть тайный вход, нет, я никогда не подглядывал за ней. Ты вынесешь её на руках, увезёшь как можно дальше от города и спрячешь так, чтобы её не нашли.  
— Как мы пройдём мимо стражи?

— Та, которая у дверей, нас не увидит, а вот та, что в саду, заметит. Иди мимо них так, будто ничего не случилось, а когда подойдут, а они подойдут, скажи, что хотел немного расслабиться, но твоя спутница слегка перебрала с вином и заснула.

— Наша стража не на столько глупа, – покачал головой Джексон. – Они могут попросить показать лицо.

— Возможно, – вздохнул Стайлз, – и тогда нас объявят предателями Халифа и казнят. Но, скорее всего, стражник автоматически, подумав про Лидию, поднимет взгляд к окну. Там он увидит меня, точнее, мой силуэт. Накину что-нибудь длинное, будет очень похоже, будто это Лидия ходит.

Джексон кивнул и сделал шаг вперёд, но потом резко остановился.

— А ты? Потом уйдёшь из её комнаты?

— Конечно, – закатил глаза Стайлз. – Поэтому ты должен до утра увезти Лидию как можно дальше, чтобы вас погоня не настигла. Я и сам бы мог, но… Стоит уже признать, что ты в нашей гонке лидер.

— Спасибо, – сказал Джексон, и от этой искренней благодарности Стайлз чуть не споткнулся. – Нас сложно назвать друзьями, но то, что ты для нас делаешь…

— Лидия моя подруга, – качнул головой Стайлз. – Да и ты раздражаешь в последние года гораздо меньше обычного. Так что я сделаю всё, чтобы она была счастлива, пусть и не со мной. Но жива, здорова и счастлива. А теперь пошли, а то пока болтаем уже утро наступит.

Джексон кивнул и всё остальное они проделывали в молчании: пробирались в комнаты Лидии, укутывали её в тёмные накидки, которые принесли с собой. Стайлз смотрел, как Джексон бережно держит Лидию на руках, вынося из комнат, и молился, чтобы стражник в саду поднял взгляд на окна – иначе вся затея пропадёт. Им повезло – стража действительно посмотрела на окна и, увидев силуэт девушки (как они предполагали), пропустила сына визиря восвояси. Стайлз выдохнул и с бешено колотящимся сердцем смотрел, как Джексон исчезает в садовых тенях. Всё прошло хорошо, оставалась только последняя часть плана – переодеться в свадебные одежды.

Да, он соврал Джексону о том, что уйдёт. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что нужно выиграть время, дать возможность реально сбежать и спрятаться. Если погоня отправится за сбежавшей невестой в десять утра, то, скорее всего, беглецов нагонят. А если к магу действительно отправится кто-то в белоснежных свадебных одеждах, то они выиграют почти целый день – пока до дворца мага (а это несколько часов езды на лошадях), пока там разберутся что произошло. Возможно, у Стайлза даже получится выменять жизнь и свободу Лидии на свою собственную – надежды на то, что он останется жив и здоров совсем не было.

Конечно Стайлзу было страшно и больно. Он никогда больше не поговорит с друзьями, не обнимет отца и вообще сам себе подписал смертный приговор. Но другого выхода просто не было – так что он всё сделает так, как и задумывал.

Когда в десять часов открылись двери комнат Лидии, из них вышла невеста мага – в белых непрозрачных одеждах, полностью скрывающих её лицо и фигуру, даже глаза были закрыты вуалью. Стайлз потратил почти всю ночь, пытаясь разобраться, как и что нужно надеть, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Ему удалось (вроде), но сил было потрачено немало.

Пока Стайлз шёл, никто не поднимал глаза. Сам же он с болью в сердце заметил рядом с Халифом отца и грустно улыбнулся – хорошо, что этого никто не видел. Возле ворот дворца невесту ждал свадебный паланкин[6] и два стражника, направленные магом. Стайлз даже удивился поначалу, что их всего двое, ведь идти предстояло немало, но потом вспомнил, что эти они наверняка были _зачарованны_. Скорее всего парни имели огромную силу, но понять это по фигурам было нельзя – оба стражника были закутаны в чёрные одежды. Стайлз поборол в себе порыв обернуться, ещё раз посмотреть на отца и родной дворец, и решительно шагнул вперёд, опускаясь на ложе паланкина. За его спиной сразу же задёрнулась ткань – такая же непрозрачная, как и одежды стражников. Стайлз уже не видел, но знал, что паланкин несут через весь Бейхан, и жители в почтительном молчании провожают невесту, совершенно не подозревая, что невеста давно уже скрылась с женихом где-то далеко (как Стайлз надеялся, конечно). Ему же предстоял почти день пути до дворца мага, в котором он встретит свою судьбу с гордо поднятой головой.

~*~

Мерное покачивание паланкина усыпляло, но Стайлз не мог уснуть, вместо этого вспоминая всю свою жизнь, перебирая плохое и хорошее, мысленно со всеми прощаясь. Он настолько сильно погрузился в свои мысли, что даже не заметил, как покачивание прекратилось, а паланкин поставили на землю. Очнулся он только тогда, когда полог откинули, позволяя "невесте" выйти наружу. Стайлз вышел и застыл, увидев перед собой дворец мага. Дух перехватывало от красоты строения, от величия и силы – это ощущалось даже в стенах. Стайлз засмотрелся на увитые лозами арки и не заметил, как стражники исчезли, а их место заняла девушка с тёмными волосами и красивым подвижным лицом.

— Приветствую, – мелодичным голосом сказала девушка, когда Стайлз перевёл на неё взгляд. – Меня зовут Кора. Пойдёмте я покажу ваши покои, где вы переоденетесь и подготовитесь ко встрече с моим братом.

_"С братом?"_ – хотел спросить Стайлз, но промолчал. Спрятать фигуру за накидкой он смог, а вот голос изменить, увы, нет. Но видимо девушка поняла, что хотела спросить "невеста", поэтому улыбнулась.

— Магом.

Стайлз почувствовал, как у него всё внутри замирает после этих слов.

*_*_*

Всю дорогу Кора молчала, изредка весело – _насмешливо_ – поглядывая на Стайлза, который нервничал так, что не мог даже смотреть по сторонам и восхищаться представшим ему великолепием прекраснейших залов и коридоров. Парень даже почти не оценил красоту своей провожатой – а она действительно заслуживала внимания. Хотя бы тем, что на девушке было исключительно мало одежды, да и та почти везде просвечивала. Судя по всему, Кора была не замужем, либо её супруг совершенно не беспокоился о том, в каком виде ходит его жена. Хотя, возможно девушка была так одета только в присутствии другой женщины – ведь сейчас она провожала "невесту". От этой мысли Стайлз вновь почти задохнулся, стараясь отогнать от себя видения ужасной расправы, которую устроит ему обманутый маг. Перед глазами так и стояли кровавые картинки ближайшего будущего. Оставалось только надеяться, что он своей смертью хоть немного удовлетворит жажду жестокости мага, чтобы тот не обрушил беды на халифат. В голове впервые за весь день мелькнула мысль, что они с Джексоном поступили крайне эгоистично: из-за их стремления спасти подругу и возлюбленную могли пострадать сотни невинных людей. Подумав об этом, Стайлз вздрогнул и с силой прикусил губу – он должен сделать всё, принять самую страшную смерть, вытерпеть пытки, если понадобится, лишь бы убедить мага не уничтожать халифат, остаться его защитником и покровителем. 

Идущая чуть впереди Кора остановилась перед большими двустворчатыми дверями, которые открыла лёгким толчком. Стайлз поразился – материал дверей не выглядел лёгким, но девушка, судя по всему, не прикладывала к их открытию никаких усилий. _"Возможно,_ — подумал Стайлз, — _она тоже имеет способности к магии, как и её брат"._

— Всё, что есть в этих покоях, в вашем распоряжении, — сказала тем временем Кора. — Прошу вас принять ванну и переодеться в заранее приготовленною одежду, вы увидите её на столе. Мой брат придёт к вам через час, пожалуйста, будьте готовы. 

Стайлз кивнул и вошёл в комнаты, слыша лёгкий хлопок закрывшихся позади него дверей. Помещение было очень просторным, но Стайлз почти не обратил на это внимание, зацепившись взглядом за стоящую в нише напротив двери большую, просто огромную кровать, утопающую в подушках, шёлке и вуали. 

_Брачное ложе._

Стайлз выдохнул, ощутив пробежавшую по телу дрожь, и заставил себя успокоиться. В конце концов, ему тут спать явно не придётся – если вообще придётся хоть где-нибудь. Эта кровать должна была стать ложем для Лидии, почти жертвенным алтарём, на котором её невинность забрал бы маг – и вряд ли он был бы нежен. Стайлз вспомнил все слухи, ходящие по халифату – маг был безжалостен к врагам, никого не щадил, а в ярости превращался в огромного чёрного зверя, раздирающего своих жертв на кусочки. Мага никто не видел – но все заочно его боялись. Маг был защитником их халифата уже многие годы, ему должно было быть не меньше пары сотен лет, потому что он уже жил в своём замке не только до рождения Стайлза, но и до рождения его родителей. Маг был – всегда. И сейчас у него был Стайлз. Которого, вообще-то, быть у него не должно. 

Парень опять глубоко вздохнул, снял со своей головы накидку и посмотрел по сторонам. Слева были узорчатые двери, которые, судя по всему, вели на балкон. Стайлзу хотелось бы сейчас открыть их, взглянуть на закатное солнце, вдохнуть полной грудью свежий воздух. Но было рано – кто-то из стражи мог поднять взгляд и заметить в покоях "невесты" постороннего мужчину. Конечно, рано или поздно всё раскроется, но хотелось бы, чтобы поздно – хотя бы обещанный час. Справа от двери была большая арка, ведущая в смежное помещение, в котором виделся бассейн. Купальни. Стайлз вздохнул и направился к ним, по пути слегка всё-таки поразившись красоте и великолепию внутреннего убранства. Бассейн был большой, наполненный приятной тёплой водой. По всему периметру расположились небольшие столики со всевозможными маслами и ароматными мыл _а_ ми, кое-где на столиках стояли вазы с фруктами и кувшины с вином. В дальней стене была ещё одна дверь, видимо, для слуг, но Стайлз не рискнул сейчас узнавать, открыта ли она – мысль сбежать погасла сразу же, как появилась. Куда бежать, если вокруг только пески пустыни и даже неизвестно, в какой стороне халифат? 

Стайлз неторопливо прошёлся возле стены, направляясь к столу, на котором лежала одежда. Парень провёл по ней пальцами: мягкая, воздушная и очень, очень прозрачная. Если он наденет её, то не сможет скрыть ни малейшей детали. Хотя, смысл было скрывать? Даже если он опять завернётся во все те непрозрачные ткани, в которых приехал, маг всё равно их снимет – и не будет же Стайлз улыбаться и говорить, что он и есть Лидия. К тому же, в свадебных одеждах было неимоверно жарко. Они будто специально не пропускали воздух, и парню казалось, что он просто завернулся в пять одеял, а шестое набросил сверху. 

А бассейн манил. Тёплая, даже слегка прохладная вода обещала едва ли не райское блаженство. Да и потом, а почему бы нет? Ведь смерть совсем рядом, буквально стоит за плечами, так есть ли смысл отказывать себе в последнем желании? Есть ли смысл оставшийся час изводить себя, закутавшись в метры ткани и постоянно думая, какую кару изберёт маг? Стайлз хмыкнул и решительно стал разматывать все свои накидки, почти с остервенением сдирая их с себя. В бассейн он спрыгнул через бортик, проигнорировав небольшую лестницу, и тут же блаженно выдохнул – вода обволакивала тело и расслабляла зажатые мышцы. Стайлз сделал пару гребков руками, а потом погрузился под воду полностью. Вынырнув, парень подплыл к вазе с фруктами, но вместо сочных плодов потянулся за кувшином вина – какая разница, будет ли он слегка пьян при встрече с магом или нет? Вообще-то, разница, конечно, была – когда Стайлз был нетрезв, он никак не мог удержать свой рот в закрытом состоянии, а за языком не следил вообще. Но сейчас ему нужно было немного расслабиться, иначе он вообще заработает себе остановку сердца просто из-за нервов. 

Вино было приятным, ароматным и с примесью каких-то трав. Стайлз в них совершенно не разбирался, но справедливо рассудил, что они неопасны – вряд ли бы стали травить только приехавшую во дворец невесту. Стайлз хмыкнул и сделал ещё пару больших глотков. Вряд ли от этого он сильно захмелеет, но теперь, по крайней мере, внутри всё успокоилось, а не закручивалось в тугой комок. Это было приятное чувство, настолько, что Стайлз даже не вспомнил, что совершенно ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера. 

Ванна и вино на голодный желудок расслабили парня на столько, что он чуть не уснул прямо в бассейне. Сложно было сказать, сколько конкретно прошло времени, и не зайдёт ли маг вот буквально в эту самую минуту, так что Стайлз со вздохом покинул приятную воду – встречать свою смерть голым и мокрым как-то не хотелось. Правда, встречать её в полупрозрачных женских одеждах тоже было как-то не очень, но выбирать не приходилось – снова напяливать на себя метры ткани, в которых он приехал, было хуже, чем всё остальное. К тому же, Стайлз был очень не уверен, что вообще сможет обратно в них замотаться. Пришлось надевать то, что ему приготовили – и что ж, ладно, Стайлз готов был признать, что воздушная ткань приятно прилегала к телу. Расшитый драгоценными камнями топ он, разумеется, проигнорировал – смысла в нём не было никакого совершенно. Так же без внимая остались все украшения, обувь (Стайлз кое-как втиснулся в лодочки Лидии во дворце, так что сейчас повторять этот трюк не собирался) и длинная накидка, которая должна была закрепиться за топ и укрыть плечи и спину. В результате Стайлз остался только в полупрозрачных шароварах, которые, хвала всему, были широкими и просторными, так что не стесняли движений и не перетягивали ноги. Поверх шаровар парень надел пояс, расшитый в тон топу, который, по идее, должен был подчеркнуть бёдра невесты, стать символическим атрибутом, указывая на невинность и чистоту, но Стайлзу он нужен был только, чтобы прикрыть пах. Парень набросил бы на себя ещё и накидку, а то чувства открытости и обнажённости были сильны и слегка смущали, но прикрепить её было решительно не к чему, а с плеч она постоянно сползала. 

Стайлз в очередной раз вздохнул, подхватил почти допитый кувшин с вином и решительно отправился к створкам балкона, которые не менее решительно распахнул, впуская в комнаты свежий вечерний воздух. Прохладный ветерок, коснувшийся обнажённой груди, заставил парня вздрогнуть и покрыться мурашками – Стайлз вытерся не очень тщательно, оставляя на коже капли воды. Стало грустно – скорее всего он в последний раз видит закат. Захотелось пожаловаться кому-нибудь на жизнь, например, Скотту, который, наверняка, сегодня целый день искал его. Они с отцом и Мелиссой скорее всего очень волнуются, но так и не узнают об его участи – Стайлз оставил записку, что отправился странствовать, поскольку сердце его разбито разлукой с Лидией. Да, отец будет злиться, а многие просто не поймут его поступок – но так все будут думать, что он хотя бы жив. 

Совсем загрустив, Стайлз сделал большой глоток вина прямо из кувшина. Потом подумал немного и решил, что стоит всё-таки немного перекусить, потому что мысли уже начинали приобретать странный оттенок, который они всегда приобретают, когда парень был пьян. Стайлз оглянулся по сторонам и заметил на столике возле кровати вазу с фруктами – умирать голодным почему-то не хотелось. Шаг у парня всё ещё был твёрдый, но уже непрямой. Поставив кувшин, Стайлз потянулся к фруктам, но замер, ощутив – именно ощутив, а не услышав, – как открылась дверь за его спиной. Тело вмиг заледенело, хмель буквально за секунду выветрился из головы, внутри всё замерло, зазвенело и оборвалось. 

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул и медленно обернулся, пытаясь успокоить бешено скачущее сердце и панические мысли. Всё в порядке. Всё нормально. Он выдержит. 

Маг был… молодым. Старше Стайлза, но на вид – младше его отца. А ещё – он был красив. Высокий, мощный – обнажённый торс вполне позволил увидеть развитый пресс. Явно сильные руки – мышцы бугрились под кожей, выдавая годы тренировок. Смуглая, загоревшая на солнце кожа почти блестела, видимо, была чем-то смазана. Ноги были скрыты штанами, но силуэта вполне хватило, чтобы понять, что они такие же великолепные, как и то, что выше. Стайлз сглотнул и посмотрел на лицо мага – гладковыбритое, почти равнодушное. И глаза, горящие красным пламенем. Взгляд был пристальным, внимательным и оценивающим. Пугающим. 

Стайлз ждал от мага каких-нибудь слов, хоть чего-нибудь, а сам мысленно умирал и в панике никак не мог решить, что ему делать: заговорить первым, сесть на кровать, остаться стоять, опуститься на колени – что?   
В молчании они стояли и смотрели друг на друга несколько минут – или дольше, Стайлз никак не мог успокоиться настолько, чтобы начать считать. Весь мир сузился до красных глаз напротив, собственное тело почти не ощущалось, просто приросло к месту и не могло даже двинуться. Наверное, нужно было заговорить первым, попытаться всё объяснить, выразить покорность и умолять, умолять сохранить халифат в целости и сохранности, не злиться на жителей, ведь они ничего не знают даже, но Стайлз не мог. В горле стоял ком, трудно было даже дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы воспроизводить какие-то звуки. 

Когда маг пошёл вперёд – прямо к нему! – Стайлз, наконец, отмер. Теперь он мог бы отойти, или сесть, или даже с разбегу вылететь на балкон – но он не сделал ничего из этого, с отчаянным обречением смотря на приближающегося мужчину. Он не отстранился и тогда, когда маг подошёл совсем близко и чуть наклонился к нему, сильно вдыхая носом воздух. _"Он меня сейчас сожрёт живьём",_ — в панике подумал Стайлз, но постарался не вздрагивать и не трястись. В конце концов, глупо было надеяться на то, что маг улыбнётся и скажет, что всё нормально и Стайлза завтра отвезут домой. 

Маг между тем хмыкнул, положил руку парню на плечо, буквально пригвоздив его к месту, и заглянул в глаза. 

— Как твоё имя? 

Стайлз, полностью поглощенный своей паникой и попытками не потерять сознание прямо тут, даже сразу не понял, что к нему обращаются. Мозг зафиксировал только чей-то посторонний голос с приятной хрипотцой, но дальше работать отказался. 

— Как твоё имя? — ещё раз повторил маг, когда ответа не последовало.

— Что? — выдохнул парень. — Стайлз! Моё имя Стайлз. И я всё могу объяснить, пожалуйста, не убивай меня раньше, чем я скажу. Я понимаю, как ты зол, хотя нет, не понимаю, но догадываюсь, могу представить, но знаешь, Лидия – она моя подруга, хорошая подруга, и она влюблена в ещё одного нашего друга, она должна быть счастливой, понимаешь? Я пришёл вместо неё, она не хотела сбегать, честно, она хотела прийти, потому что она дочь своего отца, она заботится о халифате, но я не мог позволить этому случиться, понимаешь? Мы подлили ей снотворное и увезли, она сейчас в страшном гневе, наверное, но я прошу тебя, умоляю, не преследуй её, она не виновата! И халифат не виноват, никто не виноват, только я, так что убей меня, но, пожалуйста, не сердись на людей, не мучай их, а я приму всё, что ты пожелаешь, только…

Под конец Стайлз совсем задохнулся. Начав говорить, он не останавливался, торопился сказать всё, что должен был, попытался объяснить, хотя вышло, скорее всего, не очень, потому что мысли прыгали, а вслед за ними прыгали и слова. Наверняка этот быстрый монолог разозлил мага, наверняка Стайлз сейчас испытает очень сильную боль, наверняка…

— Кто такая Лидия? — спросил маг, и мысли Стайлза резко оборвались, а в голове зазвенела пустота. 

— То есть? — недоуменно переспросил Стайлз. — Лидия бинт Марсад. Твоя невеста. Ну, которую ты выбрал. 

Маг покачал головой и слегка усмехнулся. 

— Я не выбирал себе невесту. И вообще не знал, кто придёт. Имя, которое ты назвал, мне незнакомо. 

— Что? — совсем удивился Стайлз. — То есть, мог прийти кто угодно? Вообще любой?..

— Пришёл ты, — пожал плечами маг, всё так же не убирая своей руки с плеча Стайлза. — Но вообще, Питер должен был выбрать. 

— Питер? — как-то жалобно спросил Стайлз, окончательно не понимая, что происходит. — Кто такой Питер? 

— Мой дядя, — ответил маг и усмехнулся. — Вы зовёте его халдеем. 

— Но как же… — протянул Стайлз, пытаясь выцепить что-то из вновь лихорадочных мыслей. — Эрика, Кира – они ведь тоже ушли сюда! Они твои жёны! 

— Они здесь, — кивнул маг. — Но они мне не жёны. Эрика замужем за Бойдом, а Кира пока не нашла себе спутника жизни. Ты встретишься с ними позже. 

— Я… что? Ты не убьёшь меня? — с надеждой спросил Стайлз. 

— Конечно нет, — покачал головой маг. — Ты пришёл сюда. Ты пришёл к нам. Я принимаю тебя. 

— Оу… это… это хорошо, — закивал Стайлз. — Что значит, принимаешь? 

— Алан предсказал твоё появление, — отозвался маг, а потом отступил назад и, повернувшись к двери, громко рыкнул. 

— Кто такой Алан? — уже почти не удивляясь, спросил Стайлз. 

— Маг. 

— Маг? — в шоке переспросил Стайлз. — А ты кто? 

— Альфа, — улыбнулся мужчина, сверкнув глазами. 

Стайлз не успел спросить, кто такой альфа, как дверь открылась и в неё вошли темнокожие мужчина и женщина. Между собой они были чем-то неуловимо похожи, как могут быть похожи брат с сестрой. В руках у каждого из них было по две чаши, в которых было что-то, что Стайлз не смог идентифицировать. Маг, точнее, как теперь знал Стайлз – альфа, отошёл от него и позволил пришедшим подойти ближе, что они и сделали. 

— Я Алан, — представился мужчина и мягко улыбнулся. — А это Марин, моя сестра. 

Женщина приветливо кивнула и, совершенно неожиданно, очень быстро и легко стянула со Стайлза шаровары, предварительно отложив пояс. Парень даже не успел дёрнуться, только покраснел, когда осознал, что стоит обнаженный перед тремя людьми. Или не совсем людьми, но сути это не меняло. 

— Не бойся, — снова заговорил с ним Алан, зачерпывая из одной чаши вязкую жидкость золотистого цвета. — Это необходимо, но совершенно не больно. 

Стайлз не ответил, но вздрогнул, когда рука мужчины уверено легла на его грудь и стала вырисовывать непонятные узоры. Одновременно с этим, спины Стайлза коснулась Марин, так же вырисовывая узоры, но уже ярко-голубой жидкостью из другой чаши. Вскоре узоры покрывали всё его тело, переплетаясь между собой тремя цветами: золотым, голубым и красным. Стайлз не понимал, зачем именно это было нужно, но стоял молчаливо, изредка поглядывая на альфу, который отошёл к балкону и смотрел на звёзды. Или не смотрел, а просто стоял с закрытыми глазами, вдыхая прохладный воздух. Жидкость, которой наносили узоры, очень быстро высохла, но, вопреки ожиданиям, не стянула кожу корочкой. Она как будто… просто впиталась и совсем не ощущалась. Марин так же быстро, как стянула, натянула шаровары обратно, привычными движениями повязывая пояс (и у неё это получилось ловчее и лучше, чем у Стайлза). Алан, оглядев парня с ног до головы, удовлетворённо кивнул и передал ему последнюю чашу, в которой, на первый взгляд, была обычная вода. 

— Выпей, — сказал Алан и, подождав, когда Стайлз всё выпьет, забрал чашу обратно. — Теперь всё будет так, как должно. 

Стайлз хотел спросить, а как именно должно быть, но решил, что не стоит. Какая разница, ведь его не собираются убивать и, судя по всему, разрушать халифат тоже не будут. Алан чуть поклонился альфе и вышел из комнат вместе с Марин, забрав чаши с собой. Опять наступило молчание, но Стайлз, который уже немного успокоился, понял, что ему жизненно необходимо поговорить. Он молчал почти сутки, изводил себя и придумал сам себе страшные пытки, так что теперь уставшему сознанию требовался отдых, правда, почему-то он оказался совсем не сном. 

— Могу я узнать твоё имя? — нерешительно спросил Стайлз. — Или, хотя бы, как мне к тебе обращаться? Если мне вообще можно, конечно, к тебе обращаться…

— Дерек, — отозвался альфа, а потом повернулся к Стайлзу, сделал пару больших шагов и внезапно оказался совсем рядом. — Это моё имя, и обращайся ко мне по нему. 

— Х-хорошо, — кивнул Стайлз, чувствуя внезапный комок в горле. — А зачем все эти узоры? Они что-то зна…

Закончить предложение Стайлз не смог, подавившись воздухом, когда Дерек прижался носом к его виску, задевая губами щёку. Парень замер, не зная, что ему делать и как на это реагировать. 

— Не бойся, я заберу твою боль, — тихо сказал ему альфа. 

И, возможно, Стайлз хотел спросить, о какой боли идёт речь. Возможно, хотел уточнить, что значит "заберу". Возможно, в голове появились ещё какие-то вопросы, но все они тут же вылетели, когда Дерек наклонился и накрыл его губы своими. Стайлз изумлённо ахнул, что позволило мужчине беспрепятственно проникнуть в его рот языком, обвести по контуру зубы и пройтись по нёбу. Стайлз задрожал, чувствуя, как Дерек одной рукой обнимает его за плечи, а другой притягивает ближе за талию. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало, но Стайлз не делал попыток отстраниться, неуверенно и слегка неумело отвечая на поцелуй. Он ещё никогда не был в пассивной, принимающей роли. Он целовался с девушками, своими ровесницами, но их поцелуи были быстрыми, смущёнными, совсем другими. Это он обычно проникал в чужой рот, дразнил чужой язык и чувствовал мягкость девичьих губ. Но никогда Стайлзу не приходилось шире открывать рот, замирать, позволяя чужому языку делать всё, что вздумается, отвечать – неуверенно, покорно, поддаваясь. Да и чувствовать на талии не нежные женские руки, обнимающие мягко, а уверенную горячую мужскую ладонь – это было непривычно, необычно, странно. Его вели – и он позволял это делать, потому что знал, что так нужно. Он не должен сопротивляться и предъявлять какие-то свои права, да и не смог бы он этого сделать – даже чисто физически Дерек был намного сильнее. 

Когда от нехватки воздуха начала кружиться голова, Дерек прервал поцелуй. Стайлз успел только вздохнуть, как тут же протяжно выдохнул, почти всхлипнул – альфа провёл языком по подставленной шее, чуть царапая её зубами. Стайлз почувствовал, как по всему телу расходятся горячие волны, порождая сотни мурашек и что-то ещё, что мозгом внезапно идентифицировалось как возбуждение. Но испытывать желание от ласки мужчины? Так не должно было быть, это было неправильно – но это было, и Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, когда Дерек положил руку – ту, которой раньше обнимал за плечи – ему на бедро. Кровь будто закипала, а кожа – неимоверно горела. Стайлз распахнул глаза – и когда только успел их закрыть? – поняв, что кожа реально горит, будто её натёрли специями. Узоры на его теле неярко светились, так же, как и глаза Дерека. Это завораживало, но ещё – было больно. Стайлз закусил губу, когда почувствовал, что каждая линия, нарисованная Аланом и Марин, горит, словно рисовали её раскалённым железом. Точно так же, казалось, рядом с ним горит и Дерек, по крайней мере, его кожа была бесконечно горячей. Стайлз всхлипнул и застонал, когда одной рукой альфа провёл по его спине, а второй – с бедра на живот. Боль стала чуть меньше, притупилась и открыла дорогу другому чувству – возбуждению. В паху заныло, кровь прилила к члену, захотелось взять его в руку, сжать, подарить себе разрядку, но вместо этого Стайлз схватился за плечи Дерека, сделав инстинктивное движение бёдрами вперёд. Стыдно не было, чувство неправильности тоже прошло, когда он почувствовал, что альфа испытывает тоже самое. Дерек тихо рыкнул и буквально сдёрнул со Стайлза ненужный пояс, одновременно с этим подталкивая парня к кровати. Стайлз упал на неё спиной, проваливаясь в мягкие подушки, и сразу же почувствовал вес Дерека, который лёг на него. 

Теперь горело, казалось, всё – тело, мысли, чувства, эмоции. Стайлз упустил момент, когда они оба остались без одежды, и только застонал, почувствовав, как член Дерека коснулся его собственного. Вокруг плавился воздух – или так только казалось, Стайлз не мог точно сказать, выгибаясь за руками Дерека, когда тот провёл ими по его груди и животу. Бесконечно хотелось уделить внимание своему члену, но руки не слушались, руки обнимали альфу, заставляя соприкасаться всем телом. Дерек сделал несколько быстрых, дёрганных движений, имитируя секс, и Стайлз застонал, почти против воли раздвигая ноги. Он знал, как всё должно происходить в теории, и да, он боялся, но это всё равно произойдёт – хочет он того или нет, так что лучше – и проще – хотеть. Перед глазами всё плыло и качалось – от усталости ли, от голода, вина, той непонятной жидкости, что дал ему Алан, от Дерека, от собственных эмоций – или от всего сразу. 

Страх уходил, растворялся в воздухе – или в глазах Дерека, которые горели огнём, прямо как узоры на теле Стайлза. Если будет больно – это не страшно, это необходимо. Через боль он очистится, умрёт и возродится. Но… это были не его мысли, они были чужие, едва слышимые на периферии сознания. Они говорили не бояться, довериться и стать сильнее – настолько, насколько Стайлз никогда не рассчитывал. И он доверился. Закрыл глаза, отпуская себя, отдавая себя – Дереку, огню, ярким всполохам за закрытыми веками. И едва заметил, погружённый в собственные эмоции, как альфа медленно вошёл в него. Боль, остро вспыхнувшая, тут же прошла, смылась волной чего-то невообразимого, непреодолимого, несоизмеримого ни с чем. Стайлз застонал, пытаясь выпустить из себя хоть немного эмоций, и подался навстречу, выгнулся, раскрываясь. Он слышал собственное дыхание – прерывистое, срывающееся. И дыхание Дерека – тяжёлое, горячее. Стоны срывались с губ обоих, у Дерека прорывался раскатистый рык, а у Стайлза – лёгкие всхлипы. Парню казалось, что он не сможет это вынести, что он заполнен до краёв, что вот-вот взорвётся. Дерек двигался в нём размашисто, сильно, а Стайлз не мог его отпустить, вцепившись в плечи, выгибаясь навстречу, почти вплавляясь в его тело. Они оба потеряли счёт времени, да это было и неважно – Стайлз знал, что растворяется в Дереке так же, как тот растворяется в нём. Эмоций, чувств, ощущений – всего было слишком много, всё захлёстывало и сбивало с ног, заставляя почти терять сознание. Стайлз знал, что ещё совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть – и они не выдержат. 

В наивысшей точке экстаза, в той самой, в которой можно умереть, Стайлз широко распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как узоры на теле зажгло неимоверно сильно, а на спине – парень был уверен – навечно выжегся какой-то знак. С губ сорвался крик – громкий, несдержанный. Ему вторил вой Дерека – почти торжественный. Их обоих сотрясало в оргазме, таком сокрушительном, что, по ощущениям, внутри не осталось ни одного целого нерва. Слов не было, а если бы и были – то сил говорить их не было точно. Узоры на теле Стайлза выцветали, парень следил за этим лениво и сонно, отмечая на краю сознания, что надо бы попросить Дерека подвинуться, чтобы он не давил всей массой. Но мысль в просьбу так и не оформилась, сражённая усталостью. 

Стайлз уснул, успев услышать удовлетворённый и успокоенный вздох Дерека.

*_*_*

Проснулся Стайлз на рассвете. Вообще-то, он никогда не был ранней пташкой, но конкретно сегодня до жути хотел есть – сказывались сутки голода. Проснулся – и не сразу понял, где находится, а когда понял, то ту же посмотрел рядом с собой на кровать. Никого не было, видимо Дерек встал ещё раньше и уже ушёл. Стайлз на несколько мгновений замер, вспоминая прошедшую ночь, которая сохранилась в памяти на уровне эмоций и ощущений, нежели последовательностью действий. Ночь была… горячая. Настолько, что даже сейчас Стайлз невольно покраснел, вспоминая собственную несдержанность, громкие стоны и откровенные действия. Он вспомнил, как выгибался под Дереком, как бессвязно его о чём-то умолял, как кричал от ощущения горячего члена партнёра в себе, и как получил самый сильный оргазм за всю свою жизнь. Стайлз смущённо улыбнулся и провёл рукой по шее, которую, кажется, вчера укусили. Нарисованные на теле узоры пропали, словно их и не было никогда, только всё ещё слегка чесалась спина – прямо посередине, куда не дотянуться. Стайлз вздохнул и осторожно сел, ожидая неминуемой боли или дискомфорта, но ничего подобного не было. Во всём теле, наоборот, ощущалась лёгкость и энергия, будто вчера ему сделали хороший бодрящий массаж, а не почти убили эмоционально сумасшедшим сексом. 

Желудок требовательно заурчал, напомнив, что лёгкость лёгкостью, а поесть не мешало бы. Стайлз оглянулся, но с сожалением не заметил ничего, кроме вчерашней вазы с фруктами – а хотелось чего-то более существенного. Надо было найти кухню, или слуг, которые показали бы, где кухня, или ещё кого-нибудь, кто знает, где в этом дворце есть еда. Стайлз ещё раз огляделся, но уже в поисках одежды, и нашёл её: возле кровати лежали штаны. Не вчерашние прозрачные шаровары, а вполне обычные штаны, к которым он привык в халифате. Быстро надев их на себя, Стайлз заглянул в купальни, где плеснул в лицо прохладной водой из бассейна – судя по тому, что она была чистая, её уже поменяли. Потом направился к двери и на секунду замер. 

Можно ли ему выходить из комнаты? Можно ли ему искать кого-то во дворце и разговаривать с ними? Стайлз не знал правил, и вчера ему об этом ничего не сказали (случай, наверное, не представился). Может быть лучше подождать кого-нибудь в комнатах?.. Но есть хотелось сильно. Да и потом, если что, всегда можно было отговориться, что не знал о правилах, которые собрался нарушать. И это даже было бы правдой. 

Стайлз решительно дёрнул дверь на себя и с удивлением обнаружил, что она достаточно тяжёлая. Вспомнилось, как вчера её лёгким толчком открыла Кора, но мысль надолго не задержалась, потому что Стайлз как раз любопытно осматривал коридор. Высокий и длинный, он был выдержан в приятных светлых тонах. И абсолютно безлюден. Стайлз пожал плечами и, рассудив, что если бы его хотели удержать в комнате, то закрыли бы двери на замок или хотя бы поставили стражу, спокойно вышел. Парень посмотрел в правую сторону – оттуда они с Корой вчера пришли, там был выход и точно не было еды, так что Стайлз решительно повернулся налево. И пока он шёл, то прислушивался к себе, пытаясь понять, почему ему хочется идти пританцовывая, улыбаться во весь рот и, возможно, совершить что-то сумасшедшее. Нет, за ним и раньше водилась страсть к чему-то экстраординарному, но сейчас всё прямо било через край – Стайлз не мог понять, почему. Ну не эйфория же это после безумной ночи? Вспомнив тяжёлое тело Дерека, придавливающее его к подушкам, Стайлз слегка покраснел, чувствуя как тяжелеет в паху. Несмотря на то, что его роль была пассивная, принимающая, это не казалось постыдным или унизительным. Это казалось иррационально правильным. И возбуждающим. Очень возбуждающим. 

Кухню Стайлз не нашёл, зато нашёл внутренний дворик – и замер в нерешительности. Прямо на земле сидели девушки, чуть в стороне – мужчина, в тени на скамье – Алан и Марин. Дерек стоял посередине небольшой поляны, напротив него – два молодых парня. Это всё было очень похоже на драку, но как только Стайлз шагнул вперёд, все тут же повернулись к нему, заставив слегка растеряться от такого пристального внимания. Не зная, что делать, Стайлз улыбнулся и взмахнул рукой. 

— Всем здравствуйте. 

— Здравствуй, здравствуй, — первым отозвался сидящий на земле мужчина и легко поднялся на ноги. — Стайлз, я полагаю? 

— Да, а вы? — спросил Стайлз, ловя отблеск голубых глаз собеседника. 

— Питер, — представился тот и, как-то слишком быстро оказавшись рядом, взял Стайлза за руку. — Халдей. Дядя Дерека. Старший бета. 

— Кто? — удивился парень, но к нему тут же начали подходить все остальные.

— Меня ты знаешь, — кивнула Кора. — Я тоже бета. 

— Айзек, — представился один из парней, светло улыбаясь. — Бета. 

— Бойд, — кивнул стоящий рядом чернокожий парень, а затем указал на красивую блондинку, — а это Эрика. Мы тоже беты. 

— Кира, — улыбнулась ещё одна девушка, которую Стайлз помнил ещё из халифата. — Бета. 

— Малия, — отозвалась последняя из присутствующих, с кем Стайлз был не знаком. — Дочь Питера. Бета. 

— Рад со всеми вами познакомиться, — закивал Стайлз. — Но кто такие беты? 

— Беты подчиняются альфе, — пояснил Дерек, подходя и совершенно спокойно обнимая парня за плечи. 

— Оу, — протянул Стайлз. — Так я теперь тоже бета? 

— Нет, — вмешался подошедший Алан. — Ты заменишь меня. Станешь магом. 

— Что? — изумлённо переспросил парень, думая, что ослышался. — Кем я стану? 

— Магом, — подтвердил Дерек. — Вчера ты прошёл ритуал, ты носишь мой знак, так что теперь ты будешь магом нашей семьи.

— Погодите, погодите, — взмахнул руками Стайлз. — Какой ритуал? Какой знак? Какой маг вообще? Я обычный человек, ничего не…

— Пока не умеешь, да, — кивнул Алан. — Но я обучу тебя, и ты займёшь моё место. 

— Трискелион, — сказал Дерек и опустил руку с плеч Стайлза на его спину, накрывая ладонью то место, которое чесалось и слегка жгло. — Это знак нашей семьи. Ты принял его, стал одним из нас. 

— А подробности ритуала тебе рассказывать не нужно, ночью сам всё испытал, — хмыкнул Питер, заставляя Стайлза залиться краской. — Так что добро пожаловать. 

— Но почему ты назвал имя Лидии? — вспомнил про подругу Стайлз. — Прийти должна была она! 

— Мне это имя сказали предки, — пожал плечами Питер. — Что мне сказали, то я и передал. Судьба знает лучше. Полагаю, Лидия тоже придёт к нам рано или поздно. 

— Она сейчас далеко, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Джексон увёз её…

— Не стоит недооценивать судьбу, — мягко прервала его Марин. — Если ей суждено прийти сюда, то она придёт. Если ей суждено прийти сюда не одной, то придёт не одна. 

Стайлз промолчал, задумавшись. Потом перевёл взгляд на Дерека и заметил, что глаза его больше не горят красным огнём, а имеют вполне обычный серо-зелёный оттенок. 

— Ты совсем не такой, как говорят в халифате, — протянул Стайлз. — Но если ты не маг, то кто ты? Я не понимаю, кто такой альфа. 

Дерек хмыкнул и чуть отошёл. Остальные расступились, давая ему больше места. 

— Альфа – это вожак. Вожак оборотней. 

Стайлз замер, смотря как Дерек медленно пригибается к земле, как изменяется его кожа, обрастая чёрной шерстью, как меняется скелет. Медленно, неторопливо, завораживающе Дерек преображался, превращался в кого-то другого. 

— Чёрный зверь, — поражённо ахнул Стайлз. 

Зверь подошёл и ткнулся носом в его руку, побуждая погладить. Стайлз осторожно провёл пальцами по гладкой шерсти и почувствовал, как всего его охватывает трепет, а в глазах появляются искры. 

_"Волк,"_ — услышал Стайлз в своём сознании и повторил за ним: Волк. 

Дерек забавно тряхнул ушами, словно соглашаясь, и Стайлз опустился на колени, обхватывая его голову руками, заглядывая в красные глаза. Знак на спине пульсировал, посылая по телу мягкие тёплые волны, и парень совершенно не знал, что со всем этим делать. В замешательстве он перевёл взгляд на Алана, и тот мягко улыбнулся. 

— Ты научишься со временем. 

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз, совершенно ошалело и почти счастливо, чувствуя, как шерсть под руками сменяется тёплой кожей. — Ага. А можно мне сейчас поесть? Серьёзно, я на грани голодного обморока. 

Первой, после секунды тишины, засмеялась Кора, за ней – все остальные. Дерек хмыкнул и встал, увлекая Стайлза за собой в коридор. За ними никто не последовал. 

— Я надеюсь, ритуал был не разовый? — превозмогая смущение, хитро улыбнулся Стайлз.

— У оборотней, кстати, сильный слух, — как ни в чём не бывало, сказал Дерек. — Так что вся семья тебя слышит.

— Что? — споткнулся Стайлз, а потом почувствовал, как начинают гореть лицо и шея. — Ой-ой…

Дерек усмехнулся, а потом перехватил Стайлза за запястье, привлекая к себе, и поцеловал в уголок губ. 

— Вот уж точно не разовый, — сказал альфа и, не позволяя Стайлзу смутиться ещё больше, утянул в поцелуй. 

Стайлз, конечно же, ответил. У него по прежнему горели щёки, урчал желудок и чесался знак на спине, но кого это волновало, когда дыхание сбивалось, а сердце заходилось где-то в горле. И если уж Стайлз к чему-то и хотел привыкнуть, то определённо к этому.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Халиф (наместник) – правитель халифата.  
> [2]Халдей - так называли колдунов, магов, волхвов и прочих (не стоит путать с народом халдеев).  
> [3]Визирь – первый министр при Халифе.  
> [4]Хабабти/хабибати - обращение к женщине. Если обращается женщина к женщине, то это означает "дорогая подруга, милая подруга", если мужчина к женщине - то "любимая", "моя дорогая".  
> [5]Хабиби - обращение к мужчине. Если обращается мужчина к мужчине, то это означает "дорогой друг", если женщина к мужчине - "любимый", "мой дорогой".  
> [6]Паланкин - (от санскр. paryanka — постель, ложе) — средство передвижения в виде укреплённого на длинных шестах крытого кресла или ложа, переносимого носильщиками.


End file.
